


He’s probably harmless

by Zoya113



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Black Friday, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, maybe foreshadowing but we will have to Wait and see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Paul finds an old toy when cleaning out his closet. Emma has never seen a tickle me Wiggly before but she knows one thing - it looks fucking terrifying.





	He’s probably harmless

“Okay. Woah. If you don’t take a step away from me with that horrible little furby-reject I am not afraid to throw hands,” Emma held her hands up in defence, stepping back from the strange, green ball of matted fur in Paul’s hands. 

“Aw, come on Em. Don’t you think he’s cute?” 

“‘He?’ Paul, what the fuck is it?” Emma didn’t dare touch it, but she pointed an accusing finger at it. 

“Don’t you remember? His name is Wiggly, he used to be really popular a while back. Is this really the first time you’ve seen one?” He jostled it about in his hands, holding it out in case Emma wanted to hold it. 

“I was in Guatemala, they don’t have-“ she shook her hand at it to gesture Paul into taking it away. “This shit over there. Where did you even get it from?”

“I was cleaning out the cupboards! Back when I used to babysit Alice I got her own for her birthday, turns out Bill already got her one, they’re really popular with kids.” He smiled fondly down at it. “But he’s just been sitting in my closet collecting dust so I thought I’d let him get some fresh air,” he joked. 

“You’ll let him escape!” Emma complained. “That thing looks like it could rip my guts out if it so pleased. Look at its hands, those are the hands of a criminal.” 

“Yeah, look at me, ‘I’m wiggly and I’m on the run from the feds,’ hah, he isn’t that scary Em.” Paul held him out again, showing him off before tossing him onto the couch. “But you’re right, I’d never let a kid have this. His eyes scare me. Did you ever hear that little jingle for it though?” 

“Do you want to take a fat guess at how many TV’s there are when you’re backpacking through the mountains?” Emma huffed. “Of course I haven’t!”

“Aww really? It was that cute little like,” he hummed as if to remind himself of the tune. “Something like ‘dreaming a dream in the sleep of the dead, he desperately needs a friendy-wend!’ Something cute like that.” He chuckled at the song. 

“If you ever say friendy-wend again I’ll have to punch you in the throat,” Emma threatened, pushing herself into Paul’s hands now that they were free. 

“To love you, hold you, keep you tight, and love you, hold you, keep you tight and keep you tight and keep you tight and love you so,” Paul continued to hum into her ear. 

“Not romantic. Are those really the lyrics?” Emma raised one eyebrow, pulling at the material of Paul’s shirt in her fists. 

“I dunno, I forget how it went, it’s been a while.” Paul picked up Wiggly again over Emma’s shoulder and she flung herself back to keep her distance. 

“That song sounds like it was written by a psychopath, man. I have to go look it up. There’s no way that’s real.” 

Paul shook Wiggly about, humming some part of the song that he no longer remembered the words to. “Oh it’s real, I heard that song about four times a day back when this little guy was popular.” He tucked him under his arm and took Emma back in his. He preferred holding her more.

“It’s wild to think this guy was ever popular and for children,” Emma worked up the nerve to run a finger over its head like a child touching a lizard.

“Oh everyone wanted one! Creepy or not! He was the rage!” He nodded, certain. “As creepy as he is, he’s probably harmless,” Paul shrugged. 

Emma shot the toy a doubtful look, but then laughed at her own fear. “Hah yeah, you’re right. He’s totally harmless.”


End file.
